Aspiring Dove
by jiminieeeexoxo
Summary: "But as I was sitting there, basking at what the world was now, I realized that in this world all that I really want is to love and to be loved. I needed someone to comfort me - and I didn't know who." Beth Greene wants to love and be loved, despite all that's happening in the world at the moment. But will someone be there to actually give her her wish?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my first Bethyl fanfic and my first TWD fanfic overall in this fandom! I hope you guys enjoy, please comment/vote/message me with any requests or questions you may have! I hope you guys like my writing, it's kind of hard to write Daryl. This story will mainly be in Beth's POV and some in third person. BTW, this story takes place directly when the group finds the prison and have killed off all the walkers around the prison. Tell me what you guys think and if I should continue!

 **Aspiring Dove**

 **Chapter One**

 **Beth's POV**

I gazed up at the sun, the light blaring into my eyes as I squinted. I sighed, looking at the dead walkers on the floor. Daddy sighed next to me, walking over towards me.

"Come on, Bethy. Let's go inside," He said.

I sniffled and nodded, walking into the prison. We had settled in the cell block C, all the walkers wandering around the sectors of the prison had been killed off. Inside and out. It was an external death chamber. No living person could escape. When we locked the door just for safe-keeping, we all find some sort of comfort in the prison cells. Right then and there I wished I had just ended it, back at the farm. This world will never get better, and I don't think I would make it anyways. If I had been gone awhile ago, it wouldn't have slowed the group down and all my worries would have gone away.

"You okay, sweetie?" Lori asked as she kissed my forehead, leading me to the prison beds.

"I'm fine," I spoke, my Southern belle accent ringing as I heard the footsteps of the other group members walking down the hall.

"Mom!" Carl called.

"Excuse me," Lori smiled as she walked out of the cell to go find her son.

I pushed my body down as I laid on the bed, closing my eyes, feeling the rush of relaxation take over me.

I remembered the touch of Jimmy, his hands on my shoulders, his love melting my heart. He deserved better than me. All my boyfriends were kind and thoughtful. But as I was sitting there, basking at what the world was now, I realized that in this world all that I really want is to love and to be loved. I needed someone to comfort me - and I didn't know who. No one would come for me, Jimmy wouldn't come back to his human state and rush to find me. I mean, Maggie was happy. She had me. And Daddy. And Glenn. She had a family. She wasn't alone. People supported her. Loved her. I of course knew that I did.

I wanted someone to love. I needed somebody.

Tears slipped my now experienced eyes, as I stifled a sob into my pillow. I got up and realized that I could hear the voices or movements of no one in the cells. Walking out, I was met with Daryl.

"They left. Out scouting for more food and killing off them new walkers," He gruffed, explaining to me as I nodded.

"I get it. Thanks."

"Hey, girly. I'm going to be gathering more stuff I see around this prison. Stay here. If anything comes up to greet ya, just shout."

I sighed and went back into the cell I was in just moments before. The door locked as Daryl stepped into the dark cells.

Why was I just waiting here when I could end it myself? Why was I not doing anything to stop this madness from getting into my head? Before I sat on the bed, I lifted myself and walked over to unlock the main cell block door to follow Daryl into the halls - only I wasn't coming out.

 _A/N: Tell me if you guys want more! I'll get the next update to you guys soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter two of Aspiring Dove! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please let me know if you like this one by reviewing! I'd love to hear what you guys think! Also, if you have any ideas to improve this story you can always tell me, I will take requests! Enjoy!

 **Aspiring Dove**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Beth's POV**

The gun was secure in my pocket as I saw Daryl turn the corner of the hall. I followed him until I slipped into the prison's cafeteria. Taking the gun out of my pocket, I noticed my hands were getting clammy.

Stop it, Beth. Just do it. You'll be happier if you do.

I sighed and took the gun making sure it was fully loaded. Gulping, I held it up to my head and cocked it, preparing to pull the trigger when…

"Beth?" I heard a low voice ask.

I turned my head just to be met with Daryl's astonished expression.

"Leave, Daryl," I said.

"I thought I told ya to stay in the cell block, girl! What'cha doin' out here for?"  
"I think it's been made pretty clear."  
"If you wanted to do it, you would've done it already."

He was right. Why hadn't I just pulled the trigger? I sniffled, embarrassed at what was happening at the moment.

"Why would you even try it, Beth?" Daryl asked.

"I was alone. With my thoughts," I laughed, sniffling as tears fell from my eyes.

I got up and dropped the gun, as I brushed past Daryl.

"Beth, you better not try anything again. Your sister's gonna get pissed if you do."

I sighed, "I just want something or someone to love. I don't have anybody and you know that. Not in this world."

"Why don't you just try to look a little closer?" He asked, as he stepped away from me walking around the corner again.

I blinked, as my heart started to flutter. What was I feeling? Did Daryl really just tell me not to give up?

I've never really thought that Daryl would notice me. Other than passing by each other when walking around the cell block, or helping Rick kill off the walkers at the gates. But he noticed me today. And not just because what I did. Because what I said. I could feel my heart moving from a flutter to skipping a few beats. I just stood there, thinking about how I could have a crush on none other than Daryl Dixon.

…

That afternoon, Maggie was cradling a soft baby in her arms. She announced to Rick that Lori died from childbirth. Rick was in tears and had a crazy look in his eyes. But my eyes kept to the baby, still mourning for Lori, but wondering how and when Lori and Rick proclaimed their love for each other by welcoming a new person into the world. I was jealous. I've always wanted to be a mother. It made me regret even thinking about death. But it didn't make me regret what I was feeling. I turned around just to be met with Daryl's eyes, staring sadly from Rick to the baby. My heart fluttered again, whenever I would see him it would do that. That's when I knew. I, Beth Greene, is in love with Daryl Dixon. And I don't know how to act around him anymore.


End file.
